familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Žilina
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Zilina-namestie ahlinku.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = View of Andrej Hlinka Square and the Cathedral of the Holy Trinity | image_flag = Žilina Vlajka.svg | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Žilina Erb.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Žilina in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Žilina Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Žilina in Žilina | latd = 49 |latm = 13 |lats = 22 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 44 |longs = 24 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Žilina | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Žilina | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1208 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Igor Choma | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 80.03 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 345 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 81 155 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 1014.06 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code =010 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-41 | iso_code = | registration_plate = ZA | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.zilina.sk/ | footnotes = }} Žilina ( ) is a town in Žilina District, Žilina Region of northern Slovakia. Žilina or , , , names in other languages) is a city in north-western Slovakia, around from the capital Bratislava, close to both the Czech and Polish borders. It is the fourth largest city of Slovakia with a population of approximately 85,000, an important industrial center, the largest city on the Váh river, and the seat of a kraj (Žilina Region) and of an okres (Žilina District). It belongs to Upper Váh region of tourism. History The area around today's Žilina was inhabited in the late Stone Age (about 20,000 BC). In the 5th century Slavs started to move into the area. However, the first written reference to Žilina was in 1208 as terra de Selinan. From the second half of the 10th century until 1918, it was part of the Kingdom of Hungary. In the middle of the 13th century terra Sylna was the property of the Cseszneky de Milvány family.Monumenta Hungariae historica The city started to develop around year 1300, and according to records in 1312 it was already a town. In 1321, King Charles I made Žilina a free royal town. On 7 May 1381 King Louis I issued Privilegium pro Slavis which made the Slav inhabitants equal to the Germans by allocating half of the seats at the city council to Slavs. The town was burned in 1431 by the Hussites. During the 17th century, Žilina gained position as a center of manufacturing, trade and education and during the baroque age many monasteries and churches were built as well as the Budatín Castle. In the Revolutions of 1848, Slovak volunteers, part of the Imperial Army, won a battle near the city against Hungarian honveds and gardists. The city boomed in the second half of the 19th century as new railway tracks were built: the Kassa Oderberg Railway was finished in 1872 and the railway to Bratislava (Pozsony in Hungarian) in 1883, and new factories started to spring up, such as the drapery factory Slovena (1891) and the Považie chemical works (1892). It was one of the first municipalities to sign the Martin Declaration (30 October 1918), and until March 1919 it was the seat of the Slovak government. On 6 October 1938, shortly after the Munich Agreement, the autonomy of Slovakia within Czechoslovakia was declared in Žilina. After Second World War, the city continued its development with many new factories, schools and housing projects being built. It was the seat of the Žilina Region from 1949–1960 and again since 1996. Today Žilina is the third largest city in Slovakia, the third most important industrial center and the seat of a university, the Žilinská univerzita (founded in 1953). Since 1990 the historical center of the city has been largely restored and the city has built trolleybus lines. Geography Žilina lies at an altitude of above sea level and covers an area of . It is located in the Upper Váh region ( ) at the confluence of three rivers: Váh, flowing from east into south-west, Kysuca, flowing from north and Rajčanka rivers from south, in the Žilina Basin. The city is surrounded by these mountain ranges: Malá Fatra, Súľovské vrchy, Javorníky and Kysucká vrchovina. Protected areas nearby include the Strážov Mountains Protected Landscape Area, the Kysuce Protected Landscape Area, and the Malá Fatra National Park. There are two hydroelectric dams on the Váh river around Žilina: the Žilina dam in the East and the Hričov dam in the West. Climate Žilina lies in the north temperate zone and has a continental climate with four distinct seasons. It is characterized by a significant variation between hot summers and cold, snowy winters. The average temperature in July is , in January, . The average annual rainfall is , most of the rainfall is in June and in the first half of July. Snow cover lasts from 60 to 80 days per year. |date=August 2010 }} Symbol The coat-of-arms of Žilina is a golden double-cross (so-called cross of Lorraine) with roots and two golden stars on an olive-green background. The double-cross is of Byzantine origin and stems from Cyrillic-methodic tradition. The coat-of-arms is one of the oldest municipal coat-of-arms not only in Slovakia but in Europe. It has been used as the city's symbol since 1378. Demographics Žilina has a population of 85,302 (as of May 31, 2009), with the population of the urban area of 108,114 and the population of the metro area of 159,729. According to the 2001 census, 96.9% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 1.6% Czechs, 0.2% Gypsies, 0.1% Hungarians and 0.1% Moravians. The religious makeup was 74.9% Roman Catholics, 16.7% people with no religious affiliation, and 3.7% Lutherans. Economy Žilina is the main industrial hub of upper Váh river basin region with a fast-growing economy as North-West Slovakia's business center with large retail and construction sectors. By far the biggest and most important employer is Korean car maker Kia Motors. By 2009, the car plant produced 300,000 cars a year and employed up to 3,000 employees. Kia Motors' direct investment in the Žilina car plant amounts to over 1.5 billion USD. In 2009 the Žilina car plant produced Kia cee’d, Kia Sportage and Hyundai ix35 car models. Kia Motors is further upgrading its capacity to be ready to produce engines for a sister company Hyundai located nearby Ostrava in the Czech Republic with planned investment of 200 million USD. Žilina is also the seat of the biggest Slovakian construction and transportation engineering company Vahostav. The chemical industry is represented by Považské chemické závody and Tento, a paper mill company. Siemens Mobility also has an engineering center in Žilina. Main sights The historical center of the city, reconstructed in the early 1990s is protected as a city monument reserve ( ). It is centered on the Mariánske námestie and Andrej Hlinka squares. The Mariánske námestie square has 106 arcade passages and 44 burgher houses along the whole square.Spectacular Slovakia 2004: Žilina and Northern Slovakia, the Malá Fatra mountains It is dominated by the Church of St. Paul the Apostle, the old building of the city council, and the baroque statue of the Virgin Mary. Nearby is the Church of the Holy Trinity, a sacral building built around 1400, which is since February 2008 the cathedral of the Diocese of Žilina. The Church of St. Stephen the King ( ) is the oldest architectural relic of town Zilina, located just southwest from the center. It is one of the first Romanesque churches in Slovakia, dating back to the years 1200-1250, by the experts. The legend goes that the Hungarian King Stephen I himself ordered to build it. Valuable is the inner decoration of the church. Wall paintings originate form approximately 1260; in 1950 they were discovered and later on restored by the Žilina fine artist Mojmír Vlkoláček. Nowadays it is a popular place for wedding ceremonies. Other landmarks around the city include: * Budatín Castle, housing Považie Museum with its tinker trade exhibition * The wooden Roman Catholic church of St. George in the Trnové section (one of the few outside north-eastern Slovakia) * The Orthodox synagogue, which now houses the Museum of Jewish culture In addition, the city is a starting point for various locations of western and eastern Slovakia, including hiking trails into the Lesser Fatra and Greater Fatra mountains. Other locations of interest include Bojnice Castle, Strečno, Orava region, and the villages of Čičmany and Vlkolínec. Culture Žilina is home to two multi 3D digital theaters, in Mirage Shopping Centre - Cinemax MAX and Ster Century Cinemas in Max Shopping Centre OC Max Solinky Museums include: * Považská galéria (Museum of Art Žilina) * Považské múzeum (Považie museum), in the Budatín castle * Múzeum židovskej kultúry (Museum of Jewish culture) Sport Football (soccer) club MŠK Žilina plays in the top Slovak division Fortuna liga and is one of the most successful teams in recent years, having won five domestic titles and three runner-ups in the period between 2001-2010. The team's colors are the yellow and green from the city's flag. Home games are played at the Stadium Pod Dubňom which is situated at the edge of city center in the neighborhood of the ice hockey stadium. They played in the 2010-11 UEFA Champions League in the group stage for the first time in their history. Ice hockey club MsHK Žilina plays in the Slovak Extraliga. They have won one domestic title so far. Slovak professional road bicycle racer for World Tour team Cannondale Peter Sagan was born in Žilina in 1990. Sagan is considered one of cycling's most promising young talents, having earned many prestigious victories in his early twenties. He was also the winner of the points classification in the Tour de France, in 2012 and 2013; as a result, Sagan became the second rider to win the classification in his first two attempts, after Freddy Maertens. Government The city is governed by a mayor ( ) and a city council (Slovak: mestské zastupiteľstvo). The mayor is the head of the city and its chief executive, with a four-year term of office. The current mayor, Igor Choma, was nominated in 2010 by a coalition of the political parties SMER-SD, SZ, ĽS-HZDS and HZD. The council is the city's legislative body, with 31 councilmen. The last municipal election was held in 2010 and councilmen are elected to four-year terms, concurrent with the mayor's. Žilina is divided into eight electoral districts, consisting of the following neighborhoods: #Staré mesto, Hliny I-IV, Hliny VIII (5 councilmen) #Hliny V-VII, Bôrik (4 councillors) #Solinky (5 councilmen) #Vlčince (6 councilmen) #Hájik (3 councilmen) #Bytčica, Rosinky, Trnové, Mojšová Lúčka (2 councillors) #Závodie, Bánová, Strážov, Žilinská Lehota (2 councillors) #Budatín, Považský Chlmec, Vranie, Brodno, Zádubnie, Zástranie (3 councilmen) Žilina is the capital of one of eight considerably autonomous Regions of Slovakia. It is also the capital of a smaller district. The Žilina District (Slovak: okres Žilina) is nested within the Žilina Region. The city also hosts a regional branch of the National Bank of Slovakia. Education , with Holy Trinity Church in the background]] The city is home to the University of Žilina, which has seven faculties and 12,402 students, including 625 doctoral students. There are 18 public primary schools, one private primary school, and three church primary schools. Overall, they enroll 7,484 pupils. The city's system of secondary education (some middle schools and all high schools) consists of eight gymnasia with 3,514 students, ten specialized high schools with 3,696 students, and nine vocational schools with 4,870 students. Transport The city is an important international road junction, and Žilina railway station is a major rail junction. Roads and railways connect the city with Bratislava and Prievidza in the south, Čadca in the north, and Martin in the east. The construction of the D1, and D3 motorways and their feeders continues towards Žilina. The city is also served by international Žilina Airport, which is some away from the city center. Public transport within the city is operated by DPMZ and consists of buses (since 1949) and trolleybuses (since 1994). File:Zilina city (64).jpg|Trolleybus transport File:Zilina from above.jpg|Aerial view of Žilina People * AYA (band) * Zuzana Babiaková * Pavol Bajza * Peter Baláž * Tomáš Bezdeda (born 1985, here), singer * Jakab Cseszneky de Csesznek et Visk, medieval magnate * Martin Dúbravka * Martin Ďurica * Ľubomír Feldek (born 1936, here), Slovak poet * Ján Franek (born 1960, here) * Ľudovít Fulla * Stanislav Griga (born 1961, here), football coach * Ladislav Hecht * Tomáš Hubočan * Peter Hoferica * Miroslav Hýll * Juraj Jánošík, Slovak national hero * Karol Križan, ice hockey player * Dušan Kuciak * Martin Kuciak * Branislav Labant * Gwido Langer * Dávid Leimdörfer, rabbi and author * Vladimír Leitner * Ján Mikolaj * Marek Mintál, football (soccer) player * Emil Pažický * Peter Pekarík, football player * Ronald Petrovický, ice hockey player * Branislav Rzeszoto * Dárius Rusnák * Peter Sagan, cyclist * Juraj Sagan, cyclist * Ján Slota * Ľuboš Šoška * Peter Šoška * Martin Šulík, actor * Miroslav Šustek, writer * Viktor Tausk, psychoanalyst * Jozef Vengloš * Radoslav Židek, snowboarder, the first Slovakian medal winner at the Winter Olympic Games Twin towns - Sister cities Žilina has several twin towns around the world: References Notes External links * * DPMZ - Public Transport Official Site * Map & information system of Zilina * Mesto v ktorom žijeme a nieje nám ľahostajné Category:Žilina Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Established in 1208 Category:Žilina Region